Boldly Go, Issue 2
|series = , Boldy Go|number = 2|colorist = Davide Mastrolonardo|letterer = AndWorld Design|editor = Sarah Gaydos & Chris Cerasi}} Boldy Go, Issue 2 is the second issue of IDW Publishing's 2nd series of Star Trek stories taking place after ''Star Trek Beyond''.'' Premise :''Captain and the crew of the encounter a new threat to the Federation, but one very familiar to Trek fans. Meanwhile, and face an uncertain future on New Vulcan. Summary :Months after the events of '''Star Trek Beyond', the crew of U.S.S. Enterprise has been re-assigned to new ships and new roles. Responding to a distress call from the U.S.S. Concord, Captain Kirk and the U.S.S. Endeavour arrive to find the ship in pieces. A few survivors are rescued, including the Concord s first officer, Hikaru Sulu. The attackers had only one message: Resistance Is Futile.'' In the sickbay of the , recaps the attack on the , despairing that the theft of the primary hull means his husband and daughter are prisoners of the Borg. Though Valas advises to wait for reinforcements, feels that time is of the essence and orders a communication buoy left behind while the Endeavour ''pursues the Borg. On New Vulcan, has found an unlikely match to the ''Endeavour's audio file within the Vulcan archives from a Vulcan ship that disappeared centuries prior on the edge of the Delta Quadrant. The bridge crew of the Endeavour ''tracks the Borg ship's course finding it came to a halt where the was destroyed. Though Ellix finds no evidence of time travel, she notes the power displayed by the Borg is on par with the [[Narada|''Narada]]. The Borg ship suddenly changes course for Romulus prompting to Kirk to order the ship into action so they can catch the Borg before they come to the Romulan Neutral Zone. On New Vulcan, Uhura and Spock speak to the Council regarding being loaned a ship. Spock convinces them to approve their request by highlighting that loaning a ship to aid the will be viewed as proof of Vulcan commitment to the Federation and aid them in investigating a potential threat to the Vulcan people. Aboard the Endeavour, Murcia picks up a distress signal from Outpost Armstrong on the edge of the Neutral Zone. Dropping out of warp, Kirk orders a yellow alert before the sight of a Borg sphere deploying its tractor beams on the colony prompts a red alert. The Endeavour ''fires torpedos at the tractor beam emitters, disabling them while Ellix and Murcia detect pieces of both the ''Concord's hull and crew within the sphere. Before another attack can be fired, the Borg beam over an assimilated to deliver a warning before the sphere warps off on-course to Romulus. Though Kirk is eager to follow, Valas convinces him that direct pursuit could potentially incite a war and that the outpost survivors require medical aid. Kirk capitulates to her logic but promises that after aiding the outpost, they will resume their pursuit. References Characters :Mae Darwin • Ellix • • • Murcia • • • • • Valas • Starships and vehicles :Borg sphere • • • Vulcan battleship Locations :New Vulcan • Outpost Armstrong Romulan Neutral Zone • Romulus Races and cultures :Borg • Human • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations : Other references :Borg Incursion of 2263 • Appendices Images File:Endeavour distress call.jpg|A distress call is received. File:Outpost Armstrong approach.jpg|The Endeavour arrives at the Armstrong colony. File:The Endeavour confronts the Borg over Federation Outpost Armstrong.jpg|The Endeavour confronts the Borg over Federation Outpost Armstrong. File:Captain James T Kirk.jpg|Captain James T. Kirk File:Vulcan battleship.jpg|Vulcan battleship enroute to assist the Endeavour File:Concord tractored.jpg|A tractor beam ensnares the Concord. File:USS Concord cut into pieces by the Borg.jpg|USS Concord cut into pieces by the Borg File:Assimilated Captain Terrell.jpg|Assimilated Captain Terrell Covers Gallery ST Boldly Go 2.jpg|Regular Cover by George Caltsoudas Boldly Go 2 sub.jpg|Subscription Cover by Tony Shasteen Boldly Go 2 Photo.jpg|Retailer Incentive Photo Cover A Boldly Go 2 RI.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover B Art by Marc Lanning, Colors by Mark Roberts. Connections (2nd series (IDW)) | before = Boldly Go, Issue 1 | after = Boldly Go, Issue 3 }} External link * category:tOS comics